


Blaise and Ginny HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Set during Blaise's Seventh year





	Blaise and Ginny HC

Blaise Zabini is walking down a hall in Hogwarts when he hears a commotion up ahead. He sees Ginny Weasley, the fiery Gryffindor, running at full speed to get away from something. Blaise yells out, “Where’s the fire, Red?”

She does a double take at the question and quickly answers, “The Carrows are after me again.” Blaise quickly grabs her by the arm and throws her behind a tapestry and whispers her to be quiet. He dashes across the hall to start chatting with the painting.

Alecto and Amycus Carrows came around the corner looking for Ginny. Alecto yells at the young boy, “Zabini! Have you seen that little troublemaker Weasley around?” Blaise shakes his head no. “Are you sure?” He nods yes. “Damn. She slipped by us again. Grrr... Come Amycus! Let’s go back to classroom.” 

Blaise Zabini watches them go around the corner and waits until he doesn’t hear any footsteps.

“You can come out now, Red,” Blaise whispers. 

Ginny comes out from behind the tapestry and looks at him wearily.

“Why are you helping me, Zabini?” Ginny asks with a little edge in her voice. “And my name is Ginny!” 

Blaise raises his hands to show he doesn’t have his wand out.

“Because I have always liked your spunk, Ginny and I don’t like how we have Death Eaters here at the school. I will try to help you and some of the others if I can without getting into trouble myself. I am technically on the fence in this war.”

Ginny stares into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She doesn’t see any flickering as if there was any falsehood. She nodded her acceptance. “Thanks, Blaise.” 

From then on, Blaise was able to help her along with Neville and Luna whenever he saw the chance because he knew they wouldn’t suspect a Slytherin.


End file.
